The Lunatic's Daughter in Hogwarts
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Anna Ambrose is the only daughter of Dean Ambrose and the cursed Girl Who Lived. When she goes to Hogwarts, she shocks Dumbledore with her attitude and language towards anyone with authority after being raised with her slightly insane father after the deaths of her false parents, but htings aren't always what they seem. Evil!Dumbeldore Good!Voldemort. R&R, M due to Anna's language.


When things were getting bad during the First Wizarding war, Peter Pettigrew knew after Lily gave birth to a stillborn baby that he had to _steal_ one. There was a little girl born the same day as the boy, but she was the daughter of a muggleborn wizard as well and a famous American citizen as well. Dean Ambrose had just lost his wife, Renee Young in childbirth and now he'd just lost his baby daughter as well, that sent the Lunatic Fringe of the WWE slightly more than over the edge again.

Over in England, Lily and James accepted the orphaned girl that Peter gave them, unknown to them that the little girl's father was actually alive and mourning the loss of her and her mother. Barely a year later, Peter betrayed them and Voldemort killed them while trying to kill that little girl as well, but the strong magic within the little girl protected her along with the strength of her father's also. Dean had sensed his daughter's magic and left for England to get her back, he arrived with Seth and Roman in Godric's Hollow at the Potter cottage "Lily and James? They'd _never_ steal a child" Seth said, Dean nodded "I know" he walked up the path to the cottage and saw James' dead body in the hall "no, Lily!" The Shield ran up the stairs and Dean was heartbroken to see his cousin lying dead.

* * *

But in the crib in the corner, crying her little heterochromia eyes out, was his baby daughter Deanna "hey little girl" he gently picked her up and soothed her crying, wrapping her in his leather jacket "that her?" Roman asked, looking at the baby in Dean's arms "yeah, my little Deanna. Re had enough strength left in her to name her before she died" Dean said as the three left the house and went back to America with baby Deanna. When Stephanie McMahon saw the baby in Dean's arms, she simply assumed it was the result of a one-night-stand "Steph, that's Renee Young's child as well" Seth told her, Stephanie was shocked. She was supposed to be the godmother, Renee had named Deanna and asked Stephanie and Paul to be her godparents before her vitals had dropped and she'd died in the hospital despite the doctors' attempts to revive her. Stephanie had been trying to console Dean as he watched his wife die in front of him and then found out the loss of his daughter.

Deanna woke crying and Dean shifted the jacket a bit so she could see her Dad "Da-Da?" she squeaked, Dean gave a genuine smile to his baby daughter "hey baby" he soothed, Deanna snuggled into her Dad and a small smile graced Stephanie's lips as Paul joined her "you and Paul are still her godparents" Dean said, looking up at Paul Levesque "she looks so much like Renee, except one of the eyes and her hair. That's you, Dean" Paul said, looking at the little girl wrapped in Dean's leather jacket. Dean smirked as he held her out "want to hold her, Steph?" Stephanie smiled and gently took a hold of baby Deanna "she's so beautiful, I wish Renee could have been here to see her" Dean sighed "she is, in a way" Roman said, Dean and Seth looked at him "she's in Deanna, though might want to shorten her name. Not to Dean though" Dean nodded "maybe just plain Anna" he said to them "yah, that'll work" Seth smirked as the other superstars came down to the ring and were cooing over baby Anna "she's _adorable_!" Nikki and Brie Bella squealed in sync and delight at Anna.

Dean smiled, maybe raising a baby in the WWE wouldn't be a bad thing after all, Randy and Stephanie were raised in the business, so Anna could be a second generation wrestler when she was older. Anna grew up in the WWE and was as crazed as her father when it came to her appearances on RAW and Smackdown, when The Shield split on air, Seth still got along well with Dean and Roman. Stephanie and Triple H (Paul Levesque) wouldn't ever let Seth be separated from his 'niece' backstage. At least until Dean was moved to Smackdown and Anna threw a little temper tantrum when she learned she was going to be separated from her 'Uncle Roman' and 'Uncle Seth' as well.

* * *

But Anna was going to Hogwarts when she turned eleven, opposed to Dean wanting to send her to Illvermorny Magical Academy in America, but Anna had the title 'Girl Who Lived the killing curse' in England and was forced to go. Luckily for Dean, Anna was as crazy as he was, but she hated The Authority, to her they took her Uncle Seth. During a RAW segment before her father was drafted to Smackdown, Dean and Anna had stolen a police van and Dean drove it into the ring in the arena.

Roman was laying in the ring holding the side of his head and laughing his head off after the attack from the Authority, Seth looked at him and lip-synched "please tell me they didn't…" Roman just smirked "they did…" He laughed as the police van pulled up next to the ramp and Dean parked it "who's driving it?" Michael Cole asked "the same guy who showed up in an ambulance" JBL laughed as Dean Ambrose jumped down and Anna Ambrose jumped down next to him. Dean was wearing a borrowed police jacket, baton and cap with handcuffs on his belt that he loaned from the local department for the segment while little Anna had a police cap on her strawberry blonde hair "that's DEAN AMBROSE!" Michael Cole gaped "That's _Captain_ Ambrose to you, Cole" JBL laughed as Anna ran past the ring to join the two as her father stopped at the top of the ramp "the lunatic fringe _stole_ a police van!" Anna pulled a headset on and giggled at Michael "chillax, Cole. It's all cool" she said. Michael jumped a little as she suddenly appeared and wore a headset "kid, you've _got_ to stop that" he joked, lifting Anna onto his lap, she laughed as her father launched himself into a fight yet again.

* * *

Anna was staring out of the window and annoyed by the redhead that kept gawping at her stupid scar, he was pushing the sanity of the younger Lunatic Fringe and she was going to pull Dean's _Dirty Deeds_ on him if he didn't pack it in. But Dean would kill Anna if she even thought about doing that. The train came to a halt a few hours later and Anna was wearing her sneakers with her school uniform as they travelled in boats across a lake to get to the castle, they were met by the Deputy Headmistress and led into the Great Hall to be sorted into their houses, McGonagall went A to Z.

"Ambrose, Deanna!"

Anna rolled her eyes as she stomped up to the battered old hat and stool, Anna had a mix of Dean's red hair and Renee's blonde, but it was as messy as Dean's " _ **hmm…loyal as a Hufflepuff, brave as a Gryffindor, cunning as a Slytherin and intelligent as a Ravenclaw…a little insane? Well, Ms Ambrose. Where, oh where, to place you?**_ " The Sorting Hat chuckled in her mind, Anna giggled in her mind as well, she liked this hat and her father would get a kick out of it with her Uncle Roman and Uncle Seth " _ **loyalty to your family, eh? Well, I now know where to put you, you'll do well in…**_ HUFFLEPUFF!" Anna took the hat off and handed it back to McGonagall, skipping to the black and yellow clad table "you the girl who lived?" One whispered, Anna looked at the girl "yes and no" she said, the girl looked confused "yes, I am the Girl Who Lived. No, well, that's a little complicated" she said "oh, okay. I'm Hannah, Hannah Abbott" Anna smiled "Deanna Ambrose, but everyone calls me Anna, sometimes they call me Dean and it's confusing because that's also my Daddy's name" Anna said "I'll stick to Anna" she said "wait…you're _Dean Ambrose_ 's daughter? The Lunatic Fringe?"

A brunette girl asked "yeah, that's my Dad. I've got two surrogate Uncles as well, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, The Shield" she said "wow, what's it like being raised in the WWE?" A boy asked as he joined them "amazing, I absolutely love my family" Anna said "I'm Susan, Susan Bones" the other girl said "Ernie McMillan" the boy said as the sorting continued and a snobby boy named Zacharias Smith joined Hufflepuff with Justin Finch-Fletchly, a muggleborn boy similarly raised like Anna was. Anna was a half-blood, wizard father and a non-magical mother "what's your Dad like, Anna?" Justin asked "insane, both good and bad. I kinda got it as well, but I'm on a lot of medication to control it" she said "what about your Mum?" Anna went quiet at that "I don't know. She died when I was born" she admitted, she wished she'd known Renee, but Renee had died giving Anna her life to Anna's dismay "what was she called?" Susan asked "Renee, Renee Young-Ambrose" Anna said to her friends, Dean was going to be happy she had her own group of friends that liked Anna for herself.

* * *

Anna went to bed in the dormitory next to the kitchens "great, a snack in case I get hungry during the night" she joked to the prefect, Claire Jones laughed, she liked this girl's sense of humour "well, if you do, just tickle the pear on the portrait of the fruit bowl and I'm sure the House Elves can help you" she said, Anna smiled and thanked her "I gotta send a letter to my Dad. Just to let him know I'm here and I've settled in" she said, getting a little homesick for Dean, Seth and Roman "I'll help you find the Owlery in the morning" Claire promised, Anna thanked her as she followed Hannah and Susan to their dorm and went to bed "night you two" Anna yawned "night Anna" they chorused.

In the morning, Anna was having trouble taming her hair as it was sticking up all over the place "damn it! Where's my goddamn fucking straighteners?" She cursed, swearing and cussing like her father and 'Uncle' Steve Austin "maybe in your trunk" Hannah laughed gently at the cranky Lunatic Fringe's daughter "thanks, Han. Can one of you help tame this frizz?" She asked "sure" Hannah said as Susan finished tugging on her newly coloured tie "done" Hannah said after a few minutes as Anna finished pulling on her trainers and the girls left for breakfast. Claire took Anna to the Owlery and helped her send a letter to Dean and The Shield, she also asked them to say hi to the rest of the WWE and her 'Grandpa' Vince, then she went to get her new timetable with her friends at breakfast.


End file.
